Midnight Love
by Inuchemist10
Summary: D N Angel drabbles for the soul. Dark can love, and even when he freed the love is still there. AU Dark is no longer bound to Daisuke Niwa. Riku, Risa, Daisuke and others all also included in the mix Chapter 4 is up. no flames, R n R please! rt M
1. Midnight Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…we know this…

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…we know this…**_

_A/N: Yes well ta da for me I am obsessed with a new anime, ' D.N. Angel' of course! I love Dark and his awesome wings! Anyway I thought I'd take a hand and try something new. Tell me what ya think. I liked it, I may add more and turn it into drabbles, we shall see. This is about obviously Dark Mousy, but it is told by either ( you may pick) Risa Harada or well you…_

**Midnight Love**

I always thought that his wonderful black wings would carry me everywhere, to the ends of the world and back, through the endless skies. I always thought he'd fly straight into my heart and never leave. But alas I knew that not to be true. Not because of his title as a thief. But as an angel.

He is an angel, free, empowering and filled with a kind of love that is only made for heaven. His darkness is only amplified by a amazing light that can never be put out. His heart can never truly be broken, yet I think it had chipped; even so slightly.

The thing is, he didn't have to say a word for me to know exactly how he feels. I know and that is why I have to let him go. I could not help but turn my trembling form from those midnight eyes when I told him good by. And of course as stubborn as he may be, he let the disappointment leave his face with a marvelous smile. He pushed back his plum tresses of hair with a black gloved hand. A moment passed and that hand slipped across my now moist cheek. The next thing I knew, he kissed me as he always did as first, but then, for more than a simple Dark greeting. His kiss told me he understood. His kiss told me something I never though I'd come to know.

"I'll I never forget you, my sweet lady…I understand…" Was all he said as he stepped out onto the balcony. He smiled once more and spread his wings, stretching them far and wide. The wind whipped around my hair and his black coat, letting the tails catch the breeze. And just like that he was gone.

My beautiful, mysterious Dark Angel.


	2. Beauty and Torture

Beauty and Punishment

**Beauty and Punishment**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Mousy…or his lovely wings…_

His plum midnight eyes watched before him and he let out a loud sigh. He watched 100 feet in front of him, where a young woman appeared on a large balcony. She had to be at least 25 now and her hair grew incredibly. His gloved hand clenched as he let his eye take in her form. She was beautiful he thought. Which surprised him to say the least; he was no long bound to Daisuke Niwa, the chosen one. He was free. And that was his greatest punishment for destroying his other half.

With evil there is good. And with good there is evil that was the laws. And Dark knew it to be true. He also knew the feeling he felt now were currently of his own and that was a nuisance right there. The black dress she wore hugged all of her curves, from her round mature breasts to her wonderful hips. He sighed again as he watched another figure emerge on the balcony. A man, young and fair joined the woman. His hair was a light brown; a shade lighter than the women's chestnut brown. He was tall and handsome. He hugged her from behind, letting his slender hands rest on her hips. She giggled in turn, her head turning to face the man. For a brief moment he eyes returned to the sky. She blinked and Dark was gone.

"Are you coming in, Darling?" the man asked.

"Oh yes…I was just admiring the how dark the sky looks compared to that bright full moon. Could have sworn I saw something…" The woman told the man.

"It was probably just a bat or something." The man snorted as he walked back into the house.

The woman sighed. "Probably right." She said to herself. She turned to the doors when a breeze blew past her. Moment later she saw a single black feather in the ground. She picked it up and ran her first two fingers down the length of the blue hued, black feather. It was the softest feather she had felt…as soft as…

Could it be? She asked herself returning back into the house.


	3. Market Encounter I

Riku Harada smiled as she watched her clumsy, red headed fiancée wonder off to the meats stand at the night market

**Market Encounters I**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…that's why it's rated T…for now**_

Riku Harada smiled as she watched her clumsy, red headed fiancée wonder off to the meats stand at the night market. The shy boy she one knew was now indeed a man, but his wonderful heart remained the same. Yet his looks were somewhat striking. Even though she hated to admit it; Daisuke was looking more and more like his once counter part Dark Mousy. His crimson hair was much longer than it had ever been, while his matching eyes were now matured with his age. He was tall and thin, but had some muscle too. His voice deepened, but still remained soft and lovable.

If there was one thing that put her to ease, it was that sheer fact that Daisuke remained the same even after Dark died.

But sometimes she would catch a glimpse of the man Daisuke was once part of. She smiled to her self as she turned and continued down to the fruit stands. She too grew up. Her hair was now as long as her younger twin sister, Risa's but straighter. She still wasn't very fond of dresses or skirts or hair ribbons. Most days she wore cargo pants and tee shirts. Daisuke didn't mind so much but it was one of the reasons why he loved her so much.

She made her way to the apple stand first. A tall man stood at the stand wearing a long black trench coat and a matching cap. Riku came closer and stood next to the man who seemed to be undecided about which granny smith to pick. She watched his open finger tipped black gloves graze about the apples.

"It's not so hard to pick apples. They are all the same…you don't have to be so undecided…" She laughed as she watched his hands shrink away.

Violet eyes sparkled beneath the hat. "It seems I am always undecided, Riku. One way or another…it's been like that till now. Funny huh? Like I am two people…" The man chucked, voice smooth and filled with a slight arrogance. An arrogance that remained Riku of a certain mysterious man she knew not to exist.

Riku swore it was Dark now. How did this man know her name? "Do-do I know you, mister?" She stuttered, trying to find the face that was so hidden beneath the hat. She thought for a moment that she saw a strand of midnight hair.

"Once upon a time…maybe. Give me a kiss and you might find out." He smiled and walked away. Riku Harada was how ever stunned and almost frozen in time.


	4. Market Encounter II

"Riku, Riku

**Market Encounters II**

_Previously…_

_Riku swore it was Dark now. How did this man know her name? "Do-do I know you, mister?" She stuttered, trying to find the face that was so hidden beneath the hat. She thought for a moment that she saw a strand of midnight hair. _

"_Once upon a time…maybe. Give me a kiss and you might find out." He smiled and walked away. Riku Harada was how ever stunned and almost frozen in time._

"Riku, Riku? Are you alright…hello …I am talkin' to you." She heard the familiar voice of Daisuke.

"Yeah…I just thought I saw someone I once knew…but it's impossible! Are you ready?" She asked giving him a wide grin.

"Sure…I just wanted to tell you to meet me at the car. I have to just grab a few rice balls for With." He smiled.

"Um okay sure…I'll meet you there in a bit!" She told him. He flashed her small smile and dashed off. She grabbed a few more apples, paid the merchant and began her trek back to the car. She passed by several more merchants and stopped to look at a pet merchant who held a large black bird on his arm.

"That is one of the blackest birds in the world…they have pretty large wing spans too." A familiar voice told her. She looked to see the direction of the voice, to the see the shadow of the same man that was at the apple stand. It was dark, so his face was still hidden, except the hat was gone. A breeze circulated around them and Riku caught on to a scent she hadn't smelled since her very first encounter with the Phantom Thief at the age of 14. Eleven years and she still couldn't get that smell out of her head. The smell of the wind and clouds mixed with the musty scent of pine and a man.

"My fiancée is right down the street. You'll be sorry if you keep following me." Riku spat, her voice an octave higher.

"I haven't done a thing to you. If I recall you spoke to me at the apple stand. Besides Daisuke might have a small fit!" The man chuckled, clearly amused. "I just was making sure it was you…everyone has changed so much…you mind if I prove my theory with just a peck perhaps? You know for old times sakes, Riku?" The man asked sweetly stepping out from the dark. Riku gasped at the sight of deep violet eyes and long blackish-plum hair. He looked actually the same, how was it possible.

"Don't be so surprised. It's actually my punishment for asking for freedom. Daisuke doesn't know so let's just keep this secret between you and me…" He was so close to her she could feel his breath on her cheek. Her mind came back and anger kicked her insides.

"Yeah and you are still a pervert!" She yelled, smacking him across the cheek. She stalked away, her cheeks stained bright red.

"Still same cold and angry Riku Harada…" He sighed, putting a hand to his stinging cheek.

"You stay away from Risa! You hear Dark? Now I know where she got that feather…she's happily married I'll have you know!" Riku called back and disappeared into the shadows of the city.

_A/N: It might seem that Dark is in for it with Riku, but he's not…and I can't say anymore. He's just seeing how the other twin is…besides I love it when she calls him a pervert, to me is sort of is…with all his kiss greetings!_


End file.
